Discuciones
by LaMontsilla
Summary: La television, a diferencia de otros que les achichara el cerebro, a Usami Akihiko le hace pensar demasiado en lo que pasa en su vida.


Mitsuki: El programa que Usagi está viendo sale en mi país y se llama Laura de Todos, anteriormente se grababa en...no me acuerdo donde, pero se llamaba Laura de América, todos deben conocerla xD

Mit: Sobre todo tu, lo de que achicharra el cerebro es por ti, a mi no me hace daño.

Suki: Viendo la tele, USTEDES DOS; YA CALLENSE!

Mitsuki&Mit: OmO miedo

Discusiones

El grandioso, extremadamente popular escritor Usami Akihiko se hallaba aburrido, siempre se aburría cuando Misaki estaba en la universidad, esa mañana se había puesto una camisa de manga larga beige y un pantalón sencillo a comparación de los elegantes trajes que usaba comúnmente, ya que comenzaba a hacer frio, el otoño pronto pasaría a ser invierno, y ya que no tenía ningún libro en el cual trabajar cambiaba una y otra vez de canales sin siquiera ver el contenido de lo que estaban pasando en la pantalla de la televisión, en su mano se hallaba una taza, con un lindo dibujito de un conejo cabe agregar, llena de café caliente, había pensado en fumar un cigarrillo como hacia todo el tiempo pero hacia unos días le había prometido a su adoración que trataría de fumar menos después de una larga, larga charla y una serie de regaños. Siguió cambiando de canales, se quedo mirando el de ventas por T.V.

"Miles de personas alrededor del mundo lo han probado y han quedado satisfechas con el resultado en sus vidas" La voz del locutor del dichoso comercial hizo un ligero eco, seguramente por un efecto de sonido.

- ¿Miles de personas? – Se dijo para sí mismo el escritor.

El comercial mostraba una fuente con propiedades de relajación.

"El sonido del agua es relajador, los colores son hermosos y van con cualquier decoración, funciono perfectamente en mi luna de miel y hoy en día mi pareja y yo vivimos plenatment5e en todos los sentidos" El supuesto testimonio de una mujer parecía extremadamente creíble, pero lo que llamo la atención de Usagi fue la palabra _pareja_.

- ¿A Misaki le gustara una fuente mientras lo hacemos? – Pensó en dirigirse al teléfono decidido en compara una de las dichosas fuentes cuando el comercial se vio interrumpido por otro.

"Esta tarde les mostraremos un caso verdaderamente triste" – Una señora rubio y bastante gritona aprecio en pantalla. – El tema de esta tarde es "Las discusiones me llevaron al final ¡de mi re-la-cion de PAREJA! – Grito aun más fuerte, alargando las silabas de una manera molesta. - ¡Todo esto y más en Laura de Todos! –

Apago el televisor, discusiones, Misaki y el no habían discutido nunca, ¿O sí?, se tiro boca abajo en el sillón y miro el reloj de pared, se puso feliz, pronto llegaría su Misaki, se levanto y subió a su estudio, leería un poco para matar el tiempo, se encerró tranquilamente y saco uno de los muchos libros que tenía en el librero, tomo uno viejo, comenzó a hojearlo, ahora que lo recordaba hacia tiempo hacía mucho tiempo que no se enceraba en su estudio para otra cosa que no fuera trabajar, desde la llegada del castaño a su hogar no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estar con él, besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerlo completamente suyo, en cuerpo y alma.

- ¡Tadaima! – Escucho de repente, guardo el libro y salió. - ¿Trabajando? – Dijo desde abajo el castaño mientras dejaba su mochila en uno de los sillones y se quitaba la bufanda, la dejo en la horilla de uno de los sillones mientras se dirigía posteriormente a la concina a dejar las bolsas que seguramente contenían los ingredientes de la cena de esa noche. Ese magnifico día traía puesto una playera, que siempre había creído era un suéter por su grosor y un pantalón de mezclilla negra.

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? – Le pregunto cuando llego a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, el de ojos verdes se sonrojo muy levemente pero sin rechazar el gesto de cariño.

- Había pensado en algo ligero… ¿Qué te parece si comemos onagras y algo de pescado? Quizás algo más para acompañar – Se soltó inevitablemente para guardar unas cosas en el refrigerador, otras más las dejo sobre el mueble de la cocina.

- Todo lo que me de Misaki será bueno – Le dio un ligero y casto beso, algo raro en el.

- Tonto – Dijo por lo bajo el universitario, con un sonrojo notable en sus pómulos blancos. Comenzó a preparan la cena, por su parte, Akihiko volvió al televisor, se encontró con el programa que se había estado anunciando anteriormente.

Lo comenzó a ver sin mucho interés, ¿Las personas normales veían eso? Era una pérdida de tiempo, pero tenía que admitir que no había nada mejor.

De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada al Takahashi, quien estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba preparando, o eso creía él.

- No veas esa clase de programas – Le dijo mientras lavaba sus manos, al parecer solo faltaba el arroz.

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto sin mirarlo.

- Porque no son agradables, no importa que tan familiar sea ahora, sigue siendo malo – Se sentó a un lado de él en el sillón. Usagi no perdió la oportunidad y lo rodeo completamente co0n sus brazos, recargándolo contra su pecho, Misaki no quedo muy conforme con eso. - ¡Suéltame! – Trato de zafarse.

- Nop… - Dijo tranquilamente el mayor. – Hoy extrañe mucho a Misaki - Lo apretó más fuerte, el castaño se tenso y se quedo quieto, desviando la mirada.

- Idiota – Susurro.

- Un idiota que está enamorado de ti – Le dio un beso en el cuello, cerca de donde comenzaba a ser cubierta su piel por la camisa por su playera.

- U-Usagi-san, suéltame ya… Humm, es incomodo – Sin mucho gusto el escrito lo soltó, Misaki volvió a la cocina. – Y deja de ver eso, si vez la televisión por lo menos ve algo educativo –

Cambio de canal, busco algo interesante pero por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en algunas de las cosas que habían dicho en ese maldito programa.

Discusiones, se pregunto si Misaki podría alejarse de el por alguna discusión, no podía negar que había veces en las que su adoración se enojaba a más no poder con él, pero no estaba seguro de si eso podría considerarse un pelea. También solían enojarse principalmente por los celos del escritor, pero siempre arreglaban las cosas, no podía recordar algo que los haya hecho discutir o que haya puesto en peligro su relación. De algún modo sentía que su relación con Misaki era simplemente perfecta, quizás algún detalle en especial, como el tener que ocultar su relación a los ojos de muchísimas personas, los problemas que tenia Misaki al demostrar sus sentimientos, y aun así, le seguía pareciendo lo mejor del mundo, mas importante aun, se sentí extremadamente feliz a su lado.

- ¿Usagi-san? – Escucho la voz curiosa de su amante, rápidamente lo miro. - ¿Estás bien? –

- Si, solo estaba pensando – Se levanto, al parecer le había estado llamando varias veces para cenar, pues la comida ya estaba en la mesa.

Se sentaron a comer, como el Usami había dicho, lo que Misaki cocinaba era realmente delicioso, la plática en la mesa se limitaba a lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero por más que intento, el de cabellos plateados no podía estar totalmente concentrado. "Discusión" esa palabra acaparaba sus pensamientos; acerco su mano a la del castaño y la tomo, este solo logro sonrojarse y mirarlo a los ojos, el otro se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada que le hacía preocuparse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Misaki… ¿Crees que alguna vez pelearemos? – Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y soltó la mano del escritor levantándose y llevándose los platos y vasos sucios.

- Usagi-san, eres un idiota – Comenzó a lavar y solo se escucho el sonido del agua fluyendo y el de la esponja restregándose contra la bajilla mientras dejaba los platos brillantes.

- ¿Un idiota? – Alcanzo a oír el Takahashi quien recién terminaba y cerraba la llave de agua. Lanzo un suspiro regresando a la mesa en donde aun se encontraba Usagi.

- Si, un idiota – Desvió la mirada, pensando en lo que debía decir. – Escucha, algo me dice que te estás preocupando por algo tonto y sé que tiene algo que ver con algo que viste en la tele…- Cuando el escritor volvió a tomar su mano supo que estaba en lo correcto. – Por eso te dije que no miraras ese program… -

- Por favor, contesta la pregunta que te hice – Interrumpió al menor.

- Mmm…esto…Usagi-san, se que yo no he vivido aun muchas cosas aun incluso en las peleas jamás serán algo bueno… - Se sonrojo. -…Es verdad que muchas personas se separan por culpa de peleas y quizás nosotros no podamos ser la excepción… - Se sonrojo mas. – Pero…si no te has dado cuenta, discutimos casi todos los días, ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días hablamos de que fumabas demasiado? –

- Si- Hizo una especie de puchero.

- Pues eso es una discusión…también…cuando peleamos antes con lo ocurrido con tu hermano y tú pare y bueno, muchas ocas, de cierta manera nos acercamos mas – Apretó la mano del de ojos violetas.

- ¿Eso es una discusión? – Acerco el dorso de la mano que sostenía a sus labios, dejando un beso sobre esta.

- No todas las discusiones tienen que tener gritos y golpes…cuando eso sucede, entonces alguien debe preocuparse – Quito su mano inmediatamente. Usagi se levanto y por sobre la mesa beso a Misaki.

- Creo que aun tengo hambre – Dijo con una voz y una sonrisa en extremo seductora.

- Em, pues puedo hacer algo más de comer – Se levanto rápido y corrió a la cocina. Usagi simplemente lo siguió.

- Yo tengo hambre de Misaki – El muchacho supo que nada bueno le esperaba.

Y ahí mismo el pobre muchacho sufrió las consecuencias de saber lo que era ser amado con locura, aunque la verdad, no se resistió demasiado…comparado con otras veces.

Aunque cabe decir también, que al día siguiente, el escritor compro la fuente que había visto en la tele.

Fin

Mitsuki: Quería poner lemmon ¬¬ *Mira feo a Suki que sigue viendo la tele, Dora la Exploradora* pero no llego

Mit: Esperamos sus críticas C:

Mit: No solo criticas, buenos deseos, amenazas, ia sabes, todo lo que se pueda dejar un review, haganme feliz OwO


End file.
